SONG OF THE SEA
by Le Poussin Fou2.0
Summary: Elle ne peut plus se taire, elle ne peut plus être la spectatrice muette. Ils souffrent, ses enfants, ses chères amours. Elle veut apaiser leurs cœurs et réconforter leurs âmes. Elle veut être la voix d'une mère, la Mer.
1. IMAGINE

IMAGINE

Le lieu est désert, le vent souffle doucement, entraînant dans son sillage la poussière et les gravats, maîtres de ce royaume dévasté. Au loin l'astre solaire pourfend les nuages, avant de sombrer lui aussi vaincu par sa sœur, astre de la nuit.

Si l'on ferme les yeux et que l'on livre son âme aux courants aériens, il est possible d'entendre les cris de ceux qui furent vaincus et qui demeurent en ces lieux. Maudits et redoutés. Le bruit de l'eau sur les pierres brisées guide ses pas. Alors qu'elle traverse pieds nus, ce champ de ruines meurtrières.

Elle est seule ici, et pourtant, elle sait que des milliers d'yeux la regardent. Elle n'est seule que par le corps. D'esprit, ils sont des milliers. Abandonnés ici, souvenir d'une époque révolue. Elle les voit, elle les sent, elle les regarde comme eux la dévisage. Il n'y a nulle pitié dans ses yeux, ils n'en ont pas besoin.

Elle marche toujours, suivant la route qu'ils lui ouvrent. Elle ne peut pas se perdre, ils la guide et protègent son avancée.

Enfin elle arrive, fière et digne, au milieu de tous ces guerriers légendaires. Devant elle se dresse, immense et sombre, la raison de sa venue. Elle prend place, ils l'entourent. Elle ferme les yeux, elle n'a pas besoin de les voir, pour être avec eux.

Ses doigts effleurent, caressent presque tendrement les touches froides sous ses doigts, alors qu'elle fusionne avec elle.

Une mélodie s'amorce, imprègne l'air et respirer devient un combat tant la force des notes enserre le cœur.

 **Imagine there's no heaven,**

 **It's easy if you try,**

 **No hell below us,**

 **Above us only sky,**

 **Imagine all the people,**

 **Living for today...**

Des idiots pourraient penser qu'elle chante pour les vivants. Mais ils se trompent. Elle n'a que faire des vivants. Elle est venue chanter pour les morts.

Pour les sans nom, les oubliés de la bataille, ce qui n'ont fait que mourir, sans qu'on les pleure. Pour une cause qui n'étaient même pas la leur.

Ceux qui ne furent ni héros, ni martyr.

Ceux venus sauver un frère et ceux combattant au nom de la justice. Les libres et les engagés. Elle chante pour que l'on n'oublie pas, qu'eux aussi étaient là. Qu'ils ont donné leurs vies et leurs rêves, pour que d'autres aillent au bout des leurs. Ceux qui ont préféré sauver à gagner.

 **Imagine there's no countries,**

 **It isn't hard to do,**

 **Nothing to kill or die for,**

 **No religion too,**

 **Imagine all the people,**

 **Living life in peace…**

Ils étaient des hommes du monde, tous venus mourir sur le même sol. Sur la même terre.

Ses doigts volent sur les touches alors qu'elle crie, qu'elle pleure, les mots que tant d'autres ont portés avant elle.

Mais dans sa bouche, dans son cœur, ses mots ont une étrange lourdeur. Ils ont le goût des larmes et du sang. Y transperce la douleur d'une mère, d'une femme, d'une fille. La douleur du peuple endeuillé qui pleure, ceux qui se sont en allés.

Elle hurle à présent, la femme océan.

Elle regrette aussi, ceux qu'elle a vu naître, vivre et mourir. Ceux en qui elle a insufflé le rêve, la liberté et qui sont allés mourir sur terre.

Elle a assisté à la guerre, glacée, bouillante, ravagée et seule. Alors que son peuple se meurt.

 **You may say I'm a dreamer,**

 **But I'm not the only one,**

 **I hope some day you'll join us,**

 **And the world will live as one.**

Les paroles défilent, son souffle est court. Les larmes salées coulent le long de ses joues et sur son cœur.

Elle sait, au loin. Elle sent, les yeux des humains. Leur technologie qui l'observe qui la jauge et la juge. Ne la laissera t-on pas, n'a t-elle aucun droit. Elle qui les laisse voguer en son sein, qui protège leurs navires et éloigne leurs peurs. Elle ouvre un œil et la technologie s'incline.

 **Imagine no possessions,**

 **I wonder if you can,**

 **No need for greed or hunger,**

 **A brotherhood of man,**

 **Imagine all the people,**

 **Sharing all the world...**

Elle se rappelle de tous sans exception, tous les noms, tous les rêves, tous les espoirs et les déceptions.

Elle se souvient des grands, des puissants, des héros, Barbe Blanche, d'Ace, d'Oz mais elle se rappelle aussi les autres. Tous ceux dont le nom n'est pas cité, qui n'ont pas voix au chapitre. Que l'histoire ne retiendra pas. Ils restent gravés en elle, au fer rouge, chaque nom, chaque histoire. Ils rejoignent leurs prédécesseurs dans son royaume où toutes les âmes avides d'océan vogues pour l'éternité.

Elle est à bout de forces, la déchirure de son âme est chaque seconde un peu plus forte. Elle halète, secouée par les sanglots mais sa voix porte toujours plus haut. Et ils l'accompagnent, leurs voix rejoignent la sienne et ne forment plus qu'un.

Elle lève le visage vers les ciels, ses doigts volent sur les touches. Au-dessus le ciel craque et la pluie rejoint les larmes et la mer. Le ciel rend hommage à sa sœur endeuillée.

Elle est debout, à présent, le corps et l'âme tournés vers les hommes devant elle, alors qu'ils marchent vers la mer, rejoignant leur dernière demeure.

Elle sourit, elle les remercie.

La chanson atteint son apogée, c'est un hommage. Elle est venue dire adieu et bienvenue.

 **You may say I'm a dreamer,**

 **But I'm not the only one,**

 **I hope some day you'll join us,**

 **And the world will live as one.**

La clameur est tombée, elle est seule.

Elle s'assied de nouveau alors que sa peau quitte les touches et que la que pluie lave toute trace de sa présence sur cette terre.

Elle soupire et pleure, parce que cet endroit est le tombeau de ses enfants et le cimetière de la liberté. Elle pleure les morts et l'atrocité.

Elle finit par se lever, les jambes fébriles et le cœur lourd.

Elle fait face à MarineFord la sanglante.

Et elle s'incline, tel un chef d'orchestre. Elle s'incline face à l'immensité de la cruauté des hommes. Elle est venue rendre hommage, mais pas pardonner. Trop de sang a coulé.

Elle traverse de nouveau le champ de pierres et de mort sans un regard en arrière.

Elle marche toujours plus loin, jusqu'à disparaître dans le méandre des flots.


	2. L'ENCRE DE TES YEUX

L'ENCRE DE TES YEUX

La salle est comble, la foule s'est réunie pour assister à ce spectacle morbide. Dans un coin, à l'écart, ses doigts jouent lentement sur les touches, produisant une mélodie rêveuse. Elle penche la tête sur le côté et les pans de sa longue robe rouge dévoilent une épaule gracile et frêle. Pourtant personne ne la regarde, elle n'est qu'un ornement de plus. Dans son dos, murmures et frétillements d'impatience. La foule patiente, de moins en moins silencieusement. Bientôt un homme entre sur scène, il fait son show, attire l'attention du public à lui et les mains de la jeune femme quittent le piano face à elle. Elle attend, nul ne sait vraiment quoi.

Le présentateur est à bout de souffle, à force de geindre et de crier pour exulter la foule. Sans plus tarder, le rideau derrière lui se lève sous les acclamations de son public et le premier numéro entre sur scène. Il est maigre, peut-être même trop, pourtant des mains se lèvent une à une et les enchères montent toujours, plus chères et extravagantes.

On fait parader l'homme, on l'admire sous toutes les coutures, on rit devant la marque qui déforme son dos, immense et rougeoyante. La marque d'appartenance. Celle qui dit qu'il ne sera plus jamais libre. Qu'il n'est plus que marchandise, jetable à volonté. Un esclave.

Les hommes et les femmes se succèdent, sans que la pianiste ne daigne poser une mélodie sur l'horreur. Elle regarde la foule puis les esclaves, écœurée par la bestialité de l'homme et sa cruauté envers ses semblables.

Mais son regard se porte soudainement aux coulisses et elle sait pourquoi elle est ici. Alors, elle pose ses mains sur les touches.

 **Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux**

 **Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seul**

 **Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux**

 **Même la morale parle pour eux**

Quelques visages se tournent vers elle, elle n'en a que faire. Elle n'est pas ici pour eux.

Le présentateur annonce le prochain lot, un duo et les doigts de la pianiste se crispent. Elle continue.

 **J'aimerais quand même te dire**

 **Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire**

 **Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux**

Deux silhouettes entrent sur la scène sous les gazouillements du public, ravit. Un homme et une femme, collés l'un à l'autre, terrifiés. Dieu comme ils sont beaux.

Immédiatement, elle ressent la force du lien qui les uni, puissant et magnifique. Ses yeux se font malheureux, car elle sait. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Pourtant les enchères grimpent séparément.

Son regard capte le leur, peut-être la reconnaissent-ils car ils baissent la tête, respectueux. Elle n'en est que plus émue.

Les enchères grimpent toujours.

 **Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes**

 **A trop vouloir te regarder**

 **J'en oubliais les miennes**

 **On rêvait de Venise et de liberté**

À leurs cous, les fameux colliers dont tout le monde parle. Elle n'en a jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. La technologie des hommes est vraiment effrayante. L'homme serre la main de la femme qui le regarde tendrement, ses grands yeux pleins de peur.

Ils seront séparés et ne se reverront jamais plus. La pianiste sait, que la mort les attend, loin de la personne aimée. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

 **J'aimerais quand même te dire**

 **Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire**

 **C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté**

Ils font abstraction de la foule qui continue de surenchérir sur leur vie. Il n'y a plus qu'eux, elle peut le voir dans leurs yeux. Tous les moments partagés ensemble, la tendresse, la souffrance, l'amour, l'espoir aussi un peu, même s'il faiblit de seconde en seconde.

Elle voit leur première rencontre, par hasard dans une fête de village. Il tombe sous son charme alors qu'elle virevolte, aussi légère qu'une ballerine, entourée de ses amies. Il n'y a personne d'autre qu'elle, la foule disparaît et chaque mouvement de la femme dont il tombe amoureux s'imprime dans son esprit pour l'éternité.

Puis elle le voit, au détour d'une cabriole. Il ne regarde qu'elle, elle rougit, c'est un bel homme. Quand il s'approche, ses amies la poussent vers lui, riants aux éclats. Il lui tend la main et elle la saisit, ils passent la nuit à danser, même bien après que les musiciens se soient retirés.

Et au petit matin, il l'embrasse sur la place de ce petit village qui est le leur, mais où ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés.

 **Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves**

 **Tu viendras toujours du côté**

 **Où le soleil se lève**

 **Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier**

 **J'aimerais quand même te dire**

 **Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire**

 **Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets**

Les secondes raccourcissent et déjà les enchères prennent fin, des hommes montent sur scène pour les séparer. Ils résistent, encore un instant. C'est trop tôt, juste un instant !

Elle est la première à céder, trop faible, ils la tirent en arrière, loin de lui, alors que ses lèvres s'ouvrent pour la première fois. Laissant échapper un long hurlement de douleur. La salle se tait, choquée, et seule la musique mélancolique et lourde accompagne la séparation de ces deux amoureux transis que la mort ne tardera pas à réunir.

L'homme résiste encore jusqu'à ce que d'un coup violent, un vigile abatte toute résistance. Il est traîné hors de la scène alors que la femme hurle toujours, les bras désespérément tendus vers son amant.

Ils disparaissent l'un après l'autre, avalés par les ombres de la scène, âmes en peine.

 **Mais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux**

 **Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seul**

 **Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux**

 **Même la morale parle pour eux**

 **J'aimerais quand même te dire**

 **Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire**

 **Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux**

Elle ferme les yeux, une unique larme dévale contre sa peau. La musique prend fin et le silence règne alors une brève seconde.

Finalement le show reprend et un nouvel esclave entre sur scène. La pianiste a disparu.


	3. MISTRAL GAGNANT

MISTRAL GAGNANT

La place du petit village côtier baigne sous le soleil de l'après-midi. Dans l'air flotte une légère odeur de fleur et de tranquillité. Les marchands finissent de ranger leurs étales, faisant leurs dernières affaires. Des enfants courent dans les ruelles, dispersant leurs rires partout autour d'eux.

Tout ici symbolise la paix et le bonheur, loin des horreurs de la guerre et des nuages sanglants à l'horizon, vers le champ de bataille. Marineford.

La jeune femme marche tranquillement, les pieds toujours nus, au milieu des passants. Elle laisse sa main effleurer les pétales des fleurs qui bordent les maisons.

Enfin elle arrive sur la place, ses pas la guident sans hésitations vers le centre où se réunissent déjà quelques curieux. Surpris par l'apparition soudaine du monument d'ébène noir. Elle leur sourit gentiment mais elle n'est pas là pour eux.

Elle est ici pour l'âme meurtrie et brisée qui se morcelle à quelques pas. Elle est venue accompagner sa peine, elle est venue comprendre.

 _ **A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi**_ **  
** _ **Et regarder les gens tant qu'il en a**_

 _ **Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort ou qui reviendra**_

 _ **En serrant dans ma main tes petits doigts**_

 _ **Puis donner à bouffer à des pigeons idiots**_

 _ **Leur filer des coups d' pieds pour de faux**_

 _ **Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs**_

 _ **Qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures**_

 _ **Te raconter un peu comment j'étais minot**_

 _ **Les bonbecs fabuleux qu'on piquait chez l' marchand**_

 _ **Car-en-sac et Minto, caramel à un franc**_

 _ **Et les mistrals gagnants**_

Elle entend sa tristesse, elle voit sa douleur. Un homme si fort, si fier, brisé en l'espace d'un instant lorsque la vie quitte celui qu'il a juré de protéger. Il a échoué. Elle entend avec lui, le rire timide du gamin alors qu'il commence tout juste à s'ouvrir. Elle revoit ses yeux déjà si durs pour son si jeune âge. Il aurait dû être présent pour lui, être une famille. S'il avait mis sa carrière de côté, juste un peu, revenir plus souvent. S'il l'avait écouté, plutôt que d'imposer ses propres choix. Comme il regrette, il referait le monde s'il en avait le pouvoir.

Elle se courbe sur les touches, écrasée par le poids de la douleur que le viel homme porte, seul. Elle perçoit ses regrets, sa colère contre lui-même. Il a été lâche. Il aurait dû agir là-bas, sauver l'enfant, sauver ses enfants. Les deux venus périr à ses pieds alors qu'il ne bouge pas, figé par le poids de son grade, dont il ne saurait se départir.

Le verre qu'il tient à la main se brise, éclaboussant de sang les pavés si blancs de la petite place. Il n'en a que faire, ce n'est pas son sang qu'il voit, c'est celui de l'enfant. Alors que son protégé rend l'âme, lui aussi sur les pavés. Dans les bras de son frère que le vieil homme non plus, n'a pas su aider.

Il aurait dû se battre, défendre son sang, sa famille. Mais il est resté de marbre trahissant une fois de plus ses valeurs et la justice qu'il croyait être la bonne.

Elle sanglote, la fille, sur son piano de bois sombre. Ses mains tremblent mais elle poursuit et les notes se font plus dures, plus sombres.

 _ **A remarcher, sous la pluie, cinq minutes avec toi**_ **  
** _ **Et regarder la vie tant qu'il y en a**_

 _ **Te raconter la Terre, en te bouffant des yeux**_

 _ **Te parler de ta mère un petit peu**_

 _ **Et sauter dans les flaques pour la faire râler**_

 _ **Bousiller nos godasses et s' marrer**_

 _ **Et entendre ton rire comme on entend la mer**_

 _ **S'arrêter, repartir en arrière**_

 _ **Te raconter surtout les carambars d'antan et les cocos bohères**_

 _ **Et les vrais roudoudous qui nous coupaient les lèvres**_

 _ **Et nous niquaient les dents**_

 _ **Et les mistrals gagnants**_

Il le revoit nourrisson innocent, bébé plein de vie et de curiosité. Il voit aussi la fissure dont il n'a pas pu de protéger. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, jamais présent.

Et quelle douleur, maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux. Il voit tomber le corps de cet enfant innocent, maudit par le sang. Il entend ces derniers mots, fier et tremblotant. Il voit son sourire heureux, comment pouvait-il être heureux ?

Les larmes coulent, sur les joues du vieil homme, son cœur brisé et rêche implore un pardon qu'il n'aura jamais. Il a fauté et le garçon est mort, par sa faute.

Elle a envie de lui dire, que celui qu'il pleure est mort pour la liberté. Que pas un instant il n'a regretté. Mais pourtant elle n'agit pas, car elle sait que rien n'apaisera jamais ce cœur délavé, usagé. Alors elle chante, encore, pour l'homme qu'il fût et celui qu'il est, brisé. Elle chante pour alléger sa peine, qui ne partira jamais. Elle insuffle dans son cœur, des souvenirs retrouvés, de doux instants partagés avec l'enfant martyr. Elle essaie désespérément d'alléger sa peine, lui qui fut, autrefois, si vaillant.

 _ **A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi**_ **  
** _ **Et regarder le soleil qui s'en va**_

 _ **Te parler du bon temps qui est mort et je m'en fou**_

 _ **Te dire que les méchants c'est pas nous**_

 _ **Que si moi je suis barge, ce n'est que de tes yeux**_

 _ **Car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux**_

 _ **Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut**_

 _ **Que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux**_

 _ **Te raconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie**_

 _ **Et l'aimer même si le temps est assassin**_

 _ **Et emporte avec lui les rires des enfants**_

 _ **Et les mistrals gagnants**_

 _ **Et les mistrals gagnants**_

Le calme revient, sur la petite place du village. Les habitants se sont tus, comprenant l'importance de l'instant.

Elle respire, laborieusement, l'âme en peine et le cœur défait. Ses doigts effleurent encore les touches, essayant de ramener à elle les souvenirs d'il y a quelques instants. Finalement, elle se lève mais, au lieu de disparaître, elle marche lentement, presque prudemment vers le soldat éploré.

Doucement, elle pose une main fraîche et aérienne sur le dos massif de l'homme, qui ne bronche pas. Elle lui donne un peu d'espoir.

Quand l'homme relève la tête, il n'y a plus ni fille, ni instrument. Les passants ont repris leurs routes et les pétales de fleurs volent dans le vent.

Il recommande un verre.

 _ **"Grand père.**_ **  
** _ **Hum ?**_

 _ **Tu penses que... C'est une bonne chose que je sois né ?**_

 _ **C'est quelque chose... auquel tu ne pourras trouver la réponse qu'en vivant"**_


End file.
